Unexpected Love
by moooooonk
Summary: Naruto hanya remaja biasa, tapi selebihnya kebosanan juga sering dialami untuk hari-harinya. Bagaimana untuk gadis yang ditemuinya di stasiun? Sekelas dengannya dan membuat sedikit harinya berbeda.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Humor  
**

**Rate : T**

**.**

_**Unexpected Love**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku tak merasa semuanya terlihat datar walau terkadang orang-orang menganggapnya membosankan. Kau bisa lihat bagaimana rambut cerahku mencoba menandingi matahari, jangan lupakan juga mata biruku. Siapa lagi, aku Uzumaki Naruto.

Hari-hari yang kulalui kujalani seperti biasa, dengan jadwal yang sudah kuingat tanpa kepastian bila ada perubahan. Aku berisik, tapi aku mencoba menutup mulut pagi ini, ya tak ada kendaraan lain selain kereta bawah tanah. Keadaan di dalam kereta tak membuatku merasa senang, oh ayolah aku lupa dengan penyakit pagiku, sakit perut.

Keringat dingin sudah menuruni pelipisku, aku tak bisa menahannya. Mungkin wajahku terlihat pucat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan harus membuatku tampak tenang. Aku beruntung tak harus berdiri, tapi tetap saja ini menyiksa.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun dimana aku harus keluar. Aku harus cepat dengan keadaanku, aku berdiri tanpa memedulikan apapun untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku. Tapi sesuatu menahanku, oh ayolah.

Aku menoleh dan seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dariku kini menarik seragam bagian belakangku. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, aku sempat bertahan memperhatikannya jika saja aku tak ingat dengan keadaanku. "Hei, lepaskan tanganmu!" hanya itu yang kukatakan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Gadis itu justru mengeratkan tarikannya di seragamku, apalagi kali ini, oh aku sudah tak tahan. Aku tak peduli lagi jika harus bertindak kasar, tanganku menariknya dan mengalahkan tenaganya, aku membawanya keluar kereta yang setelah itu tertutup lagi. Ah syukurlah.

Tanganku masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya saat aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tertegun saat melihat wajahnya begitu jelas, manis. Dia kembali tertunduk malu saat pandanganku tak berpindah darinya, jika kuperhatikan, dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolahku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"A-ano...a-aku..." gadis manis itu terbata dengan ucapannya, dia sepertinya gadis pemalu. "Kau murid baru heh?" gadis itu mendongak ke arahku setelah berhasil menebak statusnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dengan rona merahnya yang membuatnya semakin manis, aku banyak memujinya.

"Kupikir kau mencoba mencari jalan. Baiklah biar kuantarkan kau ke sekolah." aku tersenyum kepadanya, dia terlihat terkejut saat bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui itu. Ah tapi satu hal, sakit perutku belum melupakanku.

"Tu-tunggu di sini! Aku ada urusan sebentar!" kali ini aku yang kesulitan bicara, tanpa menunggunya membalas aku sudah berlari ke toilet umum. Kuharap dia berniat menungguku.

.

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk berjalan kaki dari stasiun ke sekolah, pagi ini udara sama menyegarkannya dengan perutku yang terasa baru. Aku tak menyangka gadis itu mau menungguku dengan wajahnya yang kikuk.

Kami berjalan bersebelahan, aku tak berniat mendahului langkahnya. Beberapa murid dari sekolah yang sama kini juga terlihat melewati jalan yang sama. Jika tepat sepuluh menit sampai di sekolah, masih ada lima belas menit lagi untuk menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Gadis di sampingku tak mengeluarkan suara selama perjalanan, kepalanya terus menunduk, mungkin aku akan benar-benar menoleh jika saja dia menabrak tiang karena jalannya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" aku membuka pembicaraan, membosankan bila terus berdiam seperti ini. Kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya selalu memerah yang kurasa.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." dia menjawab dengan suaranya yang jauh berbeda dengan suaraku. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." aku tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan itu. Gadis itu, Hinata membalasku dengan senyumnya, dia seperti anak kecil jika kuingat lagi.

Kembali lagi, suasana hening setelah percakapan singkat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya aku merasa kaku dengan orang lain, tak peduli itu orang baru atau sudah lama aku mengenalnya. Aku mendengus, daun-daun pepohonan juga berguguran karena ini musim gugur. Apa tak ada kebakaran jadi tak harus berguguran satu persatu?

Tapi tak lama, kali ini suara lain menolehkan kepalaku. Mataku membulat, Hinata meringis kecil setelah tak sengaja menabrak tiang lampu. Wajahnya lebih memerah setelah menyadari tatapanku, aku tertawa melihatnya dan menghampirinya setelah kusadari dia sudah ketinggalan beberapa langkah.

Kenapa apa yang kupikirkan benar-benar terjadi? Aku kembali tertawa dalam hati. "Kau harus berhati-hati Hinata-san." dia mengangkat kepalanya, aku dapat melihat jelas matanya yang tampak berair karena air matanya. Aku menelan ludah diikuti dengan raut wajahku yang berubah, dia tampak menggemaskan dengan raut seperi itu. Salah satu tangannya memegangi keningnya, dia mengangguk membalas ucapanku.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sekarang, aku tak tahu apa itu. Kini aku mempersilahkannya jalan mendahuluiku, gedung sekolah sudah kelihatan aku tak perlu lagi menuntun arahnya.

Dia berjalan lambat dan sesekali menoleh ke arahku, aku pura-pura tak menyadariya tapi bagaimana pun itu tak bisa kulalui karena dia terus melakukannya. "Ada apa?" dia terkejut saat aku memergokinya lagi-lagi menoleh ke arahku. Hinata menggeleng dan aku menghela nafas, dia sedikit aneh kurasa.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dan menungguku mensejajarkan diri. Dia menahan lenganku, aku menatapnya bingung. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Nafasku terasa tercekat saat wajahnya mendekat ke arahku, oh Tuhan mau apa gadis ini? Mungkin bukan wajah Hinata yang memerah tapi juga wajahku, terasa memanas. Matanya menatapku, jarak kami sudah cukup dekat, aku mungkin membayangkan hal yang jauh jika ini terlalu lama. Tapi matanya kini beralih dari tatapan mataku.

"Na-Naruto-san, re-retsletingmu..." Hinata berkata setengah berbisik. Aku menangkapnya dengan cepat, aku tidak memikirkan bahwa itu kesalahan. Aku langsung memeriksa celanaku, dan aku sungguh ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tiang lampu barusan setelah menyadari retsletingnya belum terkancing. Brengsek, aku memaki dalam hati, ah kenapa harus gadis ini yang menegurku? Kenapa bukan pembersih toilet atau pengunjung toilet yang sama-sama berkelamin laki-laki?

Aku berbalik dan segera menaikkan retsletingku, aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya jalanan kali ini terlihat sepi. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, gadis itu menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat polos. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin itu daya tariknya, hei aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengannya hah.

Wajahku masih memerah, tapi aku berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan menarik tangannya. "Aku tak mau kita terlambat." ucapku dengan sikap yang bahkan aku menyadari ini bukan bagian dariku. Ini terasa canggung, tapi aku tak peduli dan terus menarik Hinata untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Pelajaran dimulai setelah bel masuk berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, sebenarnya guru yang mengajar yang memakan waktu sepuluh menit itu. Mungkin itu menjadi kebiasaan untuk guru yang kuanggap mesum itu, Kakashi namanya. Tapi mungkin kali ini, Kakashi punya alasan lain kenapa dia terlambat.

Kakashi kini memasuki kelas dengan orang baru di belakangnya, aku membulatkan mata mengetahui sosok itu. Memang baru, tapi baru sejam yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak menyangka akan sekelas dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Aku meninggalkannya setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah, kurasa dia mengerti karena urusanku untuk mengantarnya sudah selesai. Lagipula aku tak ingin orang-orang yang mengenalku menganggap kami adalah pasangan, hei apa yang kupikirkan?

Ah Hinata sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri kurasa, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa ini terasa aneh mengenai gadis itu, tapi aku tak menyangka bahkan ini lebih mengagetkan setelah wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali dekat di hadapan wajahku. Wajah polosnya, aku merutuki dia benar-benar polos atau apa.

Aku memandangnya aneh melihat tersenyum lembut, rona merah membaluti kedua pipinya. Dia duduk di kursi depanku. "Mo-mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun." dan dia sudah berani memanggilku dengan itu.

Kini pelajaran sudah dimulai, Hinata tampak sibuk menyalin materi dari papan tulis. Ah aku mengantuk, pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei tidak pernah menyenangkan, bahkan dia juga tertidur setelah mencatat sedikit materi di papan tulis.

Aku hampir tertidur jika saja Hinata tidak menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya malu-malu dengan matanya yang hampir tertutupi poni mengintip ke arahku. Aku memandangnya bingung, berusaha memintanya memberi penjelasan.

"Ka-kau bi-bisa menemaniku ke toilet?"

"Hah?!" mungkin itu terlalu nyaring hingga seisi kelas menoleh ke arahku, cukup.

.

Aku mendengus malas, waktu istirahat aku ingin menghabiskannya di atap sekolah atau mungkin juga membolos pelajaran. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit tak terduga untukku, mungkin hembusan angin kencang bisa menerbangkan roknya dan memamerkan celana dalamnya untuk sikapnya itu. Ah lupakan yang barusan.

Langit kali ini, tak secerah kemarin, gumpalan awan putih memberikan kesan teduh yang tak membuatku bersemangat.

"Na-Naruto-kun." aku menoleh saat suara yang sudah terlanjur tak asing memanggilku. Hinata datang lagi, dan berdiri di hadapanku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, aku terlalu malas memikirkannya.

Tanpa kupersilakan, dia duduk di hadapanku. Tangannya kini menyodorkan sekotak jus ke arahku, dia tersenyum manis saat kutahu itu diberikan padaku. Aku menerimanya dan masih menatapnya bingung, gadis ini kenapa selalu mengekoriku?

Hinata membawa dua kotak jus ternyata, dia kini menghisap jusnya dengan mata terpejam. Aku mengamatinya dalam diam, entah tapi ini sedikit menarik minatku. Aku tak sadar aku tersenyum saat mengamati wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat cocok dengan model rambutnya yang panjang dan poni rata. Cantik.

Hinata menyadari tatapanku lalu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Aku ingin tertawa saat itu juga, kenapa dia begitu pemalu? Tanganku kini membuka sekotak jus yang barusan diberikan Hinata. Aku menyeruput hingga menyisakan setengah dari isinya.

Kali ini Hinata yang malah memandangku. "Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata kembali menunduk dan mengenggam kuat kotak jus yang berada di tangannya.

"Hm?" aku menatapnya dengan berusaha mengintip wajahnya yang di sembunyikan oleh poni tebal itu. Hinata mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, wajah merahnya dia perlihatkan jelas ke arahku.

"A-aku menyukaimu." mataku membulat penuh mendengar perkataannya. Hei apalagi kali ini, aku mendengarnya mengatakan dengan jelas. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan merasakan wajahku memanas. Hinata ikut berdiri dan menatapku penuh harap.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan?" dan kali ini aku yang berbicara tergagap. Gadis ini menjengkelkan dengan sikap manisnya atau lebih tepatnya membuatku tak menerima detakan liar yang terjadi di dadaku.

"Ja-jadilah pacarku." hembusan angin terasa cukup kuat saat Hinata mengatakan itu, mataku semakin membulat ditambah dengan hembusan angin itu menerbangkan rok pendek Hinata dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Biru muda. Wajahku semakin memerah dan Hinata tak menyadari itu karena terlalu singkat.

Ah apalagi nantinya?! Mungkin pohon yang terbakar juga akan terjadi nantinya. Musim gugur tak akan lama, ini bukan hari yang biasa.

.

.

.

_**TBC  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic ini, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb. Kelanjutan fic ini benar-benar sesuai mood saya nantinya.  
_**


End file.
